


Reality VS Dreams

by Sumi



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess was fresh out of high school, ready to move into her university’s dorms when the outbreak hit; things were all packed, car in the driveway with a full tank of gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality VS Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this headcanon: http://tlou-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/96668281060/before-the-outbreak-tess-dreamed-of-going-away-to

Tess was fresh out of high school, ready to move into her university’s dorms when the outbreak hit; things were all packed, car in the driveway with a full tank of gas. The next phase of her life was literally about to happen.

Unlike some college students who enrolled in psychology as a default major, Tess wanted to work in the field. A psychiatric nurse was her goal.

The outbreak destroyed all those hopes and dreams for teens like Tess. They had to let go of them and focus on one thing and one thing only; survival.

Survival took precedence over everything.

Sometimes when Tess would pass a ruined bookshop or come across some old books, she’d look for a psychology book. Only curiosity Tess claimed. If Joel suspected anything, he never brought it up.

Tess tried not to dwell on what could’ve been. The key to surviving in this world was to accept what was. Naturally, there were moments when Tess would think of her now impossible future but the older Tess got, the rarer those moments became.

Joel was the same way. He never talked about what he hoped for his future. In the entire time they knew each other, they talked about it a total of three times. No point in talking about her once dream of being a nurse or Joel’s dream of watching his daughter grow up.

After being bitten, Tess reluctantly found these thoughts coming to the surface again. As cheesy as it sounded, Tess’s entire life flashed before her eyes-- both her reality and the one she always dreamed about.

Joel probably suspected something after she showed him the bite wound. Still no mention of it but by now there really no point. Tess was dying and all those hopes and dreams were officially going to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
